Author Tournament
by fire mage3
Summary: Hey! It's the next chapter! Oh yeah, Master Link is now Link, King of Rouges! Go read his story. Read mine first though.
1. You need fighters to fight

Author Tournament  
  
It was a boring day at SSBM HQ. Young Link was outside playing when he saw a person in the distance. He could barely see the person. He seemed to have silver hair down to his shoulders with red streaks. He also wore a red, leather tunic and a pair of jeans. He also had blades of some kind at each hip. The face was unidentifiable. Young Link ran to the others in panic.  
  
"Augh! Link, Marth, Roy! There is a stranger outside!" Yelled Young Link to the fellow swordsmen.  
  
"Well, guess we should check it out." Said Link boredly. He didn't think anything could threaten Nintendo's greatest fighters.  
  
Suddenly, a huge black-colored hole opened in front of them. Out walked the guy from before. His face was now very visible. He brushed a bang from his gray eyes and smiled. The hole faded and he grinned. "Might I see Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" He asked.  
  
Later in front of the two hands the stranger approached. He smiled and said, "Hello, I am Fire Mage. I'm a FanFiction.Net author and I am proposing a tournament. A tournament of the FanFiction.Net authors to be exact. I won't be participating."  
  
Master Hand paused for a moment. He then said, "I like it. Sounds intriguing. Shall the Smashers participate as well?"  
  
"It depends on how they feel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To complicated. I'll explain later."  
  
"Then let it be known that there shall be a tournament!" he yelled excitedly.  
Okay here's the deal. I need 12 authors. Here's the info I need.  
  
Name:  
  
Gender:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Personality:  
  
Weapon(s):  
  
4 B moves: (they're name and what they do)  
  
Throw moves: (like how Link has his hookshot, Zelda uses magic, Mewtwo uses telekinesis)  
  
Extra Info:  
  
Also, vote if you want the Smashers in or out. One more thing, vote for our first round arena:  
  
Flat Zone  
Fourside  
Big Blue  
  
Hyrule Temple 


	2. Rules, Regulations, and Round 1: Divisio...

Holy cripes, I'm sorry everyone! I didn't know we had our last fighter! Thank you Sheba for entering our final fighter Kurama! (I didn't, don't, and won't ever own Yu Yu Hakusho) okay now prepare for:  
  
Rules, Regulations, and Round 1: Division 1!  
  
We see 20 of the smashers [I had to take out Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Pichu, Peach, and Mr. Game and Watch to make the number better for the tournament. Sorry if I offend you] and twelve new people standing in front of Master Hand and Crazy Hand.  
  
MH: Listen everyone; there are three Beginning rounds each with four divisions. After Round 3: Division 4 we have the Quarter Finals, the Semi Finals, and the Final Round. Here is the chart!  
  
[drawing removed]  
  
Link: Nice drawing.  
  
MH: Thanks. Okay rules for round one are:  
  
-1 Stock -Two fighters per battle -No items  
  
Now fights for round one are  
  
Division 1: Link McCloud vs. Dr. Mario  
  
Kristi vs. Mario  
  
Shadow vs. Luigi  
  
Ice-Dragoness Sheba vs. Bowser  
  
Division 2: Hiromeshi/Kenjiko vs. Yoshi  
  
Ultimate Kirbmaster vs. Donkey Kong  
  
Ken of Melee vs. Captain Falcon  
  
Dark Neo vs. Ganondorf Dragmire  
  
Division 3: Super Hurricane vs. Falco Lombardi (sp?)  
  
Dopple Blade vs. Fox McCloud  
  
Turbo Super Saiya-jin Link vs. Ness  
  
Kurama vs. Ice Climbers  
  
Division 4: Kirby vs. Samus  
  
Zelda/Sheik vs. Link  
  
Young Link vs. Mewtwo  
  
Marth vs. Roy  
  
MH: First up, Link McCloud and Dr. Mario at Hyrule Temple.  
  
LM and Dr. Mario step up on warp pads. Suddenly the area surrounding them fades into thousands of blurs like there speeding through all the stages. Suddenly, they end up at Hyrule Temple. LM lands in the Player 1 space and Dr. Mario lands in Player 2's.  
  
LM then runs at Dr. Mario and jumps upwards doing a down slash as he lands. He then performs Master Fury running at the doctor and slashing him several times finally sending Dr. Mario flying with the last slash. Before the doctor can land LM has already charged up his blaster and fires two huge lasers. Dr. Mario falls over the edge, but grabs it on time. He then flips up and kicks LM in the face. He then delivers a Dr. Tornado to LM's face. Dr. Mario throws a vitamin at LM, who dodges and slashes the doctor and then slashes again sending him flying into the distance.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me!" LM taunts as he throws his blade into the air and twirls his blaster. Just as he catches his sword, he's back at the warp room.  
  
MH: Nice battle LM. Next up are Kristi and Mario!  
  
As Kristi and Mario walk to the pads Kristi trips him and everyone laughs.  
  
Kristi: See you there plumber!  
  
She then runs to the pad.  
  
Mario: Wait-a for me-a!  
  
He jumps and they both make it at the same time.  
  
Again they go through the strange warp and end up at Hyrule Temple again. Suddenly Mario drops down to the bottom. Kristi follows and drops down, too. Just as Mario delivers a devastating smash attack, she Teleports behind him and performs Sword of Fury. She glows red and slashes vertically, glows green and thrusts, glows green and spins out, and finally glows red and spin slashes into him. He goes flying into the ceiling then bounces into the floor. She then executes her Magic Zap, zapping him. He stands up and charges her. She yawns and grabs him with her whip. She then shoots him backwards with a blast of magic. He throws a fireball as he lands, and she just Teleports behind him. He suddenly spins around and smashes her face with a Super Jump Punch. She smashes into the ceiling and just manages to grab on to the small floating piece of ground at the bottom. Mario prepared final attack, which he never delivers since Kristi rolls up behind him and delivers a weak kick. He smashes into the ceiling again and shoots down into oblivion.  
  
Shadow: Go authors!  
  
Kristi: (imitating Mario) I-a deed eet!  
  
Mario: I-a don't-a sound-a like that!  
  
Luigi: Yes-a you do!  
  
Shadow: Ready to lose Luigi?  
  
Luigi: Hah! I'm-a going to-a win!  
  
They then warp to Hyrule Temple. Starting off, Luigi runs and Green Missiles into him. Then he Luigi Cyclones him followed by an up smash attack. Shadow falls and smiles as he lands. He then performs Earthquake sending Luigi shooting up. Shadow Pogo Sword's up and starts firing with his Varista. Luigi ends at the very left side of the ring. He jumps above the first obstacle only to get smashed down in the face by Shadow. Shadow leaps down and performs Shockwave. Luigi falls over again and gets punted over the edge into oblivion. Just before he falls, Shadow taunts him sticking his sword in the ground and back flips.  
  
Shadow: Go me!  
  
Luigi: I'm-a no longer number-a one.  
  
Bowser: Hah, fool! Do you think you think you can defeat me?  
  
ID Sheba: (glances at him with look that could kill on the spot)  
  
Bowser: (backs down a bit then sweatdrops) Heh heh, yeah scared stiff! I'm to good!  
  
After a brief warp, they end up at Hyrule Temple. Sheba Ice Whips Bowser freezing him. Sheba then cups her hands and starts saying a very familiar saying. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...(a ball of blue energy forms in her hands)...HA! She fires a huge blast and sends Bowser flying. She then dons a pair of headphones and walks off.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops as a pulverized Bowser and a perfectly fine Sheba come through the warp.  
  
Mario: These-a authors are-a strong-a!  
  
Luigi: No-a wonder we-a were so-a easily beaten-a!  
  
Link: I'm glad I'm not fighting one until the Quarter Finals!  
  
Kirby, Samus, Zelda, Young Link, Mewtwo, Marth, and Roy: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'LL MAKE IT TO THE QUARTER FINALS!!!?  
  
Link: (HUGE sweatdrop)  
  
Master Hand: Hahahahahahah!!! Oh I love this! Such a good idea Fire Mage!  
  
Fire Mage: (grins)  
  
Master Hand: So the winners are Link McCloud, Kristi, Shadow, and ID Sheba!  
  
Kirby: Okay on with the tourney!  
  
Master Hand: Next is...  
  
@Review@ 


End file.
